


Your Touch

by wheesunist



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Smut, bottom wheein, top byul, wheebyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesunist/pseuds/wheesunist
Summary: Wheein trembles every time Byul touches her.





	Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> a quick smut, and also my first time lol. Enjoy ;)

The cool breeze entered through the slit of the tiny window. It was hot inside, almost suffocating. Wheein gasped for air as her body was pushed against the icy cold bedroom wall. Her hands were pushed against the wall as well on top of her head. 

She could feel the heat tingling throughout her body as Byul began nibbling her soft neck. 

“W-wait,” she tried to pulled her arms out of Byul’s grasp, but Byul was a lot stronger than she looked. She couldn’t hear Wheein’s plea over the response she was getting from Wheein’s body.

Byul licked her neck slowly in a sweet motion that made Wheein moan even louder. Every touch she made on the younger’s body made her excited. 

Sweat began to form on Wheein’s body and she was getting a little too excited. Byul noticed her cute squirming and placed her right thin thigh between wheein’s leg. She pushed her body against Wheein’s and rubbed her thigh against Wheein’s sweet spot.

“A-ahhh,” Wheein’s careless moans echoed through the room and Byul loved what she was hearing and seeing. 

Within seconds, Wheein’s dress shirt was half unbuttoned and Byul’s soft lips found their way to her bare chest. Her body was candy to Byul, and she wanted to savage it all for herself and no one else. 

Byul’s hands held Wheein’s waist, and Wheein took this opportunity to have a little fun herself. With her now free hands, she immediately touched her down there. Her pants created friction against her sweet spot and Wheein’s delicate fingers.

“That’s no fair,” Byul loved it when Wheein touched her, but she wanted to just make Wheein feel good. She didn’t need anything from Wheein, but her happiness and the look she makes when Byul gives her pleasure like no other. 

As revenge, Byul took her hand and unzipped Wheein’s pants as her other hand began unfolding Wheein’s bra to unveil her soft breasts. Byul couldn’t help herself and just started kissing her entire chest. As she finally got to her nipple, she slowly licked around it, which caused Wheein to throw her head back out of pure excitement. Her lips surrounded her nipple and her tongue moved in motions that made Wheein’s tremble, but Byul wouldn’t let her fall to the floor. her thigh was still holding Wheein up, and if she fell, she would only feel more pleasure. 

Wheein’s breathing began getting heavier and racier as Byul hand found its way into Wheein’s panties. 

“Hurry already,” Wheein couldn’t take it any longer. She wanted to just take it all at once. 

Without hesitation, Byul slipped her fingers into her panties and she could feel how wet it was. 

“You’re so cute,” she said as she continued to feast on Wheein’s now perky breasts. 

“Stop i-it,” she wasn’t actually serious, but it made her embarrassed. 

Impatient, Byul placed her middle finger and ring finger into Wheein’s pussy and took that moment to look up at and watch Wheein’s lewd expression. Making her feel good was such an accomplishment.

Moving her fingers with the panties and pants in the way made it difficult, but she was already in and she didn’t want to waste anymore time. Byul thrusted her thing fingers harder into Wheein as best as she could and her palm rubbed against her hard clit. 

“Byul!” Wheein screamed in joy. 

Faster, faster. They both huffed and Wheein let Byul grind on her thigh as Byul continued to thrust her fingers into her now soaked pants.

The intensity had no time for build up and they both began to reach their peak. It was as if they were facing each other, trying to push the other to the finish line faster as their movements became stronger and erratic. Both covered in sweat, but overly satisfied from one another. The room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing until they both collapsed onto the cold floor. Wheein let her head fall onto Byul’s shoulder and Byul couldn’t help but put her arm around Wheein’s cute self. 

“Byul….” 

“Hm?” 

“We didn’t even make it to the bed.” 


End file.
